The present invention relates to toys and, more specifically, to stuffed toys of a modular nature which can be selectively assembled and disassembled by small children.
It is a principal object of the invention to providing interesting and durable toys which may be used by small children with no possibility of injury to the child. A further object is to provide stuffed toys having educational value and offering manual manipulative training for small children.
Another object is to provide modular toys comprising a number of three-dimensional elements, each of cloth stuffed with a resilient stuffing material, which may be assembled by small children to form a composite toy simulating an object or combination of objects occurring in nature.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.